<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Night and Morning On Discovery by StarryEyes2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287620">That Night and Morning On Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000'>StarryEyes2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christopher Pike/Aalin [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward introductions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Pike is trying to have a quiet private evening. But Captains get very little personal time and privacy is a challenge on a starship. Tilly gets into trouble during leave. Saru forgets to knock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Pike/Aalin, Christopher Pike/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christopher Pike/Aalin [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welome to Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the story behind the reference in ‘Retribution’ where Aalin (Captain Pike’s wife) unexpectedly meets Saru on Discovery in less than ideal conditions. </p><p>Takes place a week after New Eden.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is an infinitesimal interval at the end of the transport cycle, when rematerialization is at least one Plank time unit from completion, where the mind engages before the body can move. Scientists dismiss this as imaginary, a psychological reaction in those who dislike having their molecules disassembled, beamed across space and reassembled.</p>
<p>But it is real, and its length can vary depending on technological and environmental factors. Most don’t notice it. Or ignore it. Some find the experience claustrophobic. A few have even rematerialized in the middle of a panic attack.</p>
<p>Others remember distant memories or rematerialize humming a long-forgotten song.</p>
<p>There have been rare and unsubstantiated reports of witnessing an event that was never experienced or seeing an older version of oneself as if the linear overlay slipped away allowing time to be perceived non-sequentially.</p>
<p>This evening, as the transport cycle finished, Aalin observed a smiling woman, with curly and vivid red hair escaping its neatly pinned bun, accept command of a Starfleet ship as Chris, who looked to be a decade older, fondly watched. Once her body was responsive, she shook her head slightly to clear it. <em>That was odd</em>, she thought, <em>was I reliving it or living it?</em></p>
<p>Before she could consider further, Chris was standing at the bottom of the transporter platform smiling. That special smile he reserved for her. The smile that was even more enchanting than the dimpled one which caused many to swoon.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Discovery.” He said as he reached to take the overnight bag off her shoulder and held out his hand to guide her down the transporter platform steps. If doors still needed to be opened manually, he would open them for ladies, children, the frail, … well, being Chris, everyone.</p>
<p><em>Just once I should bound off the transporter, leap into his arms, wrap my legs around him and kiss him deeply. No matter who is in the room. Or not since neither of us are that comfortable with over the top PDAs, </em>Aalin thought<em>. </em>Instead taking his hand she replied, “Thanks.”</p>
<p>She noticed the room was empty, except for them. Flashing an impish smile she asked, emphasizing the first word, “<em>You</em> operated the transporter? Really? How long has it been since you last operated a transporter?”</p>
<p>Chris rolled his eyes and replied dryly, “I do remember how.”</p>
<p>Falling into their familiar teasing banter melted away a little of the stress and worry from the past three weeks. Chris placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the room and into the corridor. Once in the public corridor he withdrew his hand and they silently walked side by side.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, near the turbolift, Aalin asked, used to Enterprise where the corridors were crowded and bustling every hour of the day and having not yet encountered any crew from Discovery. “Did you clear the deck?”</p>
<p>“Except for skeleton crews in essential areas, everyone is taking a 24 hour leave on the Starbase. And there is a higher ratio of square feet per crewman here, so Discovery feels less crowded.” Chris answered as the lift doors opened.</p>
<p>“I see.” The mischievous smile was back. “This is fun, it’s like sneaking into my boyfriend’s dorm room. Or his parent’s house.”</p>
<p>“Was that a frequent activity for you?” He deadpanned. She just smiled in return.</p>
<p>As the turbolift doors closed, without thought, in familiar a habit, their hands reached out and clasped; releasing in an equally familiar habit once the doors started to reopen. A crewman entered and spoke to Chris in a series of squeaks and trills.</p>
<p>Chris nodded. “Linus.”</p>
<p>The crewman repeated his squeaks and trills with a few hisses mixed in, looking, well the closest human interpretation would be frustrated. His shoulders slouched.</p>
<p>Aalin spoke to Linus in his native language. Turning to Chris she said, “His universal translator implant is malfunctioning, and he is going to Sickbay to have it replaced. He can understand you but cannot respond in Federation standard.” She omitted translating the hisses which were a series of quite vivid expletives.</p>
<p>Chris smiled at Linus and nodded, making a mental note to check on him later this evening. He listened quietly as Aalin and Linus conversed in the Saurian’s native language, enjoying the opportunity to watch his wife work. Several times Aalin chuckled and Linus’s squeaks and trills changed to a higher pitch, his way of laughing or expressing awe.</p>
<p>Once Linus exited the lift, their hands reached for one another again. Chris resisted the temptation to ask her what she and the Discovery crewman were talking about.</p>
<p>“I had an odd moment right before my beam-in completed.” When his hand tensed in hers, she quickly added, “I’m fine, I saw someone I don’t remember meeting …”</p>
<p>The lift stopped and Chris exited. Following him, she continued, “and you were …”</p>
<p>He asked as the door to his quarters opened and closed, “I was?”</p>
<p>Putting her arms around his neck and reaching up for a kiss she responded, “Not important right now.” Then noticed the quick grimace he unsuccessfully tried to mask when she slid her hands down his chest and touched his right side.</p>
<p>He gave her a sheepish look, “Yeah, I need to tell you about that.”</p>
<p>She stepped back; arms crossed in front of her chest. “Go on.”</p>
<p>With his best unsure but game face Chris started, “I’m fine now, I hardly notice it.”</p>
<p>Being fluent in Chris-speak Aalin translated that in her head to <em>I’m in pain but no longer need meds.</em></p>
<p>“I was injured.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I barely survived.</em>
</p>
<p>“In a minor, well, what’s one step up from minor, accident.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Something exploded, I was shot, or something crashed.</em>
</p>
<p>“I was back on duty the next day.”</p>
<p>
  <em>The Discovery medical staff is more easily cowed than Enterprise’s CMO.</em>
</p>
<p>“It was nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p>
  <em>You would have worried.</em>
</p>
<p>“What happened?” Aalin asked quietly.</p>
<p>“A phaser was overloading, a young girl was holding it. There were other civilians as well as Spock’s sister and a Discovery officer in the room. I … removed it before it exploded.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I used my body to shield others from a bomb blast.</em>
</p>
<p>“I see,” she responded in a softer voice. Unfastening his uniform collar, she unzipped the jacket and tugged it off. Then exhaled deeply after lifting the undershirt and seeing the partially healed burned skin and the dark purple bruises. She traced the injured area without touching it. “Oh Chris. Why didn’t they call me?”</p>
<p>He took her hand in his and pushed the shirt down. “I told them not to. You were where you needed to be – with Spock.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to scold me too?” Chris asked breaking the momentary silence.</p>
<p>“You’ve already heard from Una and Phil?”</p>
<p>“And Tracy Pollard and Saru.”</p>
<p>Aalin reached up to caress his cheek. “No. That would be like admonishing the sun for rising in the morning.”</p>
<p>The intercom called out, “Captain to the bridge.”</p>
<p>Chris straightened his uniform. “Sorry, the conn officer on the bridge is junior, I should check-in.”</p>
<p>“I understand.”</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>It had been a tumultuous three weeks. Staring with Spock, in a dissociative state, calling Chris for help in the middle of the night and Spock’s subsequent admission to the psychiatric ward on Starbase 5. A week after Aalin left Enterprise to care for the young Vulcan science officer, the seven signals appeared, Enterprise suffered catastrophic failures and Chris transferred to Discovery. Enterprise was limping back to the closest spacedock under Una’s command, expected in port today.</p>
<p>Oh, and Chris almost died – twice.</p>
<p>Tomorrow she would return to Starbase 5, but tonight they would have time for each other.</p>
<p>Chris returned an hour and a half later. “All OK?” she asked.</p>
<p>He sat beside her on the sofa. “Yes, false alarm.” After noticing the robe she had changed into and her damp hair, he looked disappointed. Laughing she answered the unspoken question, “I could be persuaded into another shower.”</p>
<p>As he laid her down and pushed the robe off her shoulders, the intercom chimed again. He rested his forehead on hers in a moment of frustration before rising to answer the call. Unsure of the viewscreen camera’s range, she tugged the robe up and refastened it.</p>
<p>“Sickbay sir. You wanted an update on Linus. The implant has been replaced and he has been released to quarters.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>He turned back to her and shrugged out of his uniform jacket. “Where were we?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re up for this? I don’t want to break the Captain; it might traumatize your new crew.”</p>
<p>His look didn’t need translated, plainly saying; it’s been three weeks, if I were bleeding from multiple wounds, I’d be up for this.</p>
<p>“Did you lock the door?” She asked as he sat and she settled in his lap. He nodded.</p>
<p>The intercom chimed again. “Captain, you have a hail from Commander Nhan. Do you want to accept it?”</p>
<p>He walked back to the desk. “Yes, send it here.”</p>
<p>The viewscreen changed from Discovery’s junior comms officer to a frowning Nhan. She started explaining without waiting for an acknowledgement. “Sorry for the interruption Captain.”</p>
<p>“When did Enterprise dock?”</p>
<p>“A couple of hours ago. But this isn’t about Enterprise. A friend in the Starbase security office called me. I tried to sort this out, but your intervention with the security chief and base commander is needed.” Nhan replied.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“I know this sounds inconceivable, but Ensign Tilly has been detained. For starting a bar fight. Will you come?”</p>
<p>Chris sighed, “Yes, on my way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That Evening on the Starbase: Tilly's Little Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nhan gave Tilly an encouraging smile as they waited in the security office. The young officer was nervous and fidgeting, her knuckles were red and scratched, her right eye was ringed with bruises.</p>
<p>"Thank you for trying to help." Tilly said, her tone of voice matching how miserable she felt.</p>
<p>"Try not to worry. Captain Pike will sort it out." Nhan replied encouragingly.</p>
<p>If possible, that made Tilly feel more wretched. "How do you think he will react?"</p>
<p>Nhan looked thoughtful. "He … well … honestly fighting is one of the few things that annoys him. But he will hear you out before forming an opinion."</p>
<p>"Any advice?"</p>
<p>"Don't try to sugar coat it or leave out details. Tell him everything exactly as it happened." Nhan suggested. "And don't make excuses."</p>
<p>Tilly nodded. "At least I didn't interrupt anything important. The Captain stayed on board and sent Saru on shore leave."</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>Chris, once again, put on his uniform jacket. "There's no reason to get dressed, this won't take long. Knowing the officer involved I'm sure it's a mistake."</p>
<p>Aalin cinched the belt of her robe tighter after she zipped up his jacket. "You know, a girl – or guy – used to get dinner before being expected to put out."</p>
<p>He opened a desk drawer and after rustling through it, tossed an energy bar to her.</p>
<p>"If I were a horse, you would, at the very least, give me an apple."</p>
<p>"I am all out of apples." He teased as he called the bridge.</p>
<p><em>In the tale of Captain Christopher Pike spun by some, after dashing around the galaxy slaying dragons and saving the innocent, he would personally prepare a romantic dinner for his lover rather than … offering healthy chocolate</em>, she thought as she fastened his uniform collar and he gave her a quick kiss before leaving.</p>
<p>She preferred the thoughtful man who disliked chocolate yet stashed it in his desk just in case she came on board.</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>Nhan's friend returned with two additional guards. "I'm sorry Ensign, but you’ll have to come with us."</p>
<p>"John, you said you wouldn't take any official action until Captain Pike arrived." Nhan reminded him with concern in her voice.</p>
<p>"And I intended to keep my word, but this comes from much, much higher up. The other … participants must be well connected. I have no choice now; charges were filed at Command."</p>
<p>"But Captain Pike will be here any minute, won't you wait a little longer?" Nhan pleaded.</p>
<p>John hesitated then shook his head. "I can't, the incident has the attention of the base commander and he's adamant Ensign Tilly is detained. I tried to convince him and my boss to wait but … let's just say, to use an old Earth expression, Captain Pike is not on Captain Tillson’s holiday card list." He motioned for the guards to escort Tilly out.</p>
<p>"Oh, no. I'm done for." Tilly said, her voice panicked and tears pooling in her eyes. "I'll be dishonorably discharged, I'll …"</p>
<p>Nhan moved to stand between Tilly and the guards and grasped the young woman's upper arms, "Stop. We'll sort this out. But don't … don't say anything to anyone until Captain Pike gets here. Understood?"</p>
<p>Tilly nodded. As the guards escorted her away, John turned to the Enterprise security officer and said, the regret evident in his tone of voice, "Again, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Nhan walked into the reception area just as Pike was staring down an uncooperative guard. "On your feet Corporal." Pike said quietly. His soft tone was more effective than a raised voice and the young guard jumped to attention with the speed of a bullet.</p>
<p>"Yes sir."</p>
<p>"That's better. Shall we try this again?" Pike asked.</p>
<p>"Yes sir. I mean no sir. I mean …"</p>
<p>"This is the point where you follow my orders and take me to Ensign Tilly." Pike patiently reminded the guard.</p>
<p>The Corporal looked like a deer caught in headlights. "But sir, my Security Chief said the Ensign wasn't allowed visitors."</p>
<p>"I'm certain there is a misunderstanding, as you and your Chief are well aware regulations permit me unlimited access to a crewmember under my command who has been detained." Pike replied. His unwavering gaze continued.</p>
<p>In other circumstances, Nhan would have been impressed with the Corporal. Few, including flag officers, defied the Captain's unrelenting stare for long. Especially when it was combined with Pike's calm, matter of fact tone of voice.</p>
<p>"But …"</p>
<p>Pike smiled slightly. "You have carried out your orders for which I commend you. But regulations are on my side. And I take full responsibility."</p>
<p>The guard audibly exhaled the breath he had been holding. "Yes sir, I'll escort you."</p>
<p>"Thank you Corporal." Pike said as he nodded towards Nhan, indicating she should wait here until he returned.</p>
<p>Tilly paced the small space as she waited. She'd been in this cell for ten minutes. It felt like a month. At this point she wasn't sure which would be worse – serving time or facing Captain Pike.</p>
<p>As if the thought conjured the man, the Captain was now standing at the door of her cell. "You're dismissed Corporal."</p>
<p>Tilly was surprised the guard left them alone without argument and without reengaging the security force field. She didn’t notice the Captain hesitate slightly before entering the small room.</p>
<p>"Sit down Ensign."</p>
<p>"Yes sir." Tilly said as she complied. The Captain sat on the opposite cot. His stern expression unnerved her at first and then, like a bucket of cold water, sobered her.</p>
<p>"Please explain. From the beginning. Using concise sentences."</p>
<p>"The others went to the club. I was planning to catch-up with them …"</p>
<p>"Is this relevant?" Pike asked.</p>
<p>"Ummm … not really."</p>
<p>"Then skip ahead."</p>
<p>"I was sitting at the bar enjoying a …" She paused after noticing the Captain's narrowed eyes. And the absence of their usual twinkle. "Not important. Two guys in the bar, both beyond tipsy and heading to intoxicated, were, loudly, berating Commander Burnham and her pardon. And …" She paused.</p>
<p>"Go on."</p>
<p>Tilly still hesitated. Maybe it was better not to mention it and just suffer the punishment.</p>
<p>"And?" Pike prompted.</p>
<p><em>No way out now,</em> Tilly thought. She took a deep breath and continued, speaking quickly. "And the Enterprise, it's crew and especially you for … for being cowards. Said you were afraid to fight in the Klingon war. That you were ordered home and stayed away instead."</p>
<p>Hearing it out loud was like a punch to the gut. Pike carefully controlled his tone of voice when responding. "They have the privilege of forming their own conclusions."</p>
<p>Tilly exploded and started pacing the room again. "Conclusions? What could they possibly know or understand? Were they putting their own lives on the line? Watching their friends die? How could they understand what Michael endured after she was convicted? How she agonizes everyday over her actions and the cost of her mutiny? How the Enterprise crew willing puts itself in harm's way for them? Over and over and over again!"</p>
<p>Pike let her work off the anger and nervous energy. Once she huffed and slumped back into the cot he spoke. "They don't understand the factors that go into military decisions. Especially during a conflict. But they still get to voice their opinions, even if those opinions are uninformed. A few insults are not grounds for staring a fight."</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>that's</em> not why I punched them." Tilly responded in an enraged tone.</p>
<p>"Go on."</p>
<p>"They were hitting on this girl … repeatedly … and wouldn't take no for an answer. Kept team-tag blocking her when she tried to leave. I called Security but with all the civilian ships in port they were swamped and couldn't spare anyone.” She jumped up again. "I mean seriously why …"</p>
<p>Pike caught her hand and steered her back to the cot. "Focus."</p>
<p>"I was heading over to escort her out – I was certain they would follow her if she ever managed to get past them. Then … I thought I saw one of them slip something into her drink. When I confronted them about it, they got … aggressive and I … I struck first."</p>
<p>She didn't notice the Captain's breath hitch. Nor his hand reflexively fist and relax. Nor the deep breath he forced out. Relief flooded her when he said, "Wait here. I'll arrange for your release and we'll return to the ship together."</p>
<p>Pike motioned for Nhan to walk with him as he left the security holding area for the Starbase commander's office. "Call Enterprise, tell them to send down three, no four teams to assist the local security force."</p>
<p>"Yes sir."</p>
<p>"And thank you for helping Ensign Tilly."</p>
<p>"John, the friend who called me, may face repercussions for his intervention."</p>
<p>"I'll ensure he doesn't. Ask around, talk to the witnesses. Report directly to me."</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>Captain Tillson wasn't pleased. Pike reminded him even with having three Starfleet vessels in port, Tillson didn't request assistance despite an obvious necessity for additional security resources. And, as Pike was the senior Captain not only in port but in the sector, Tillson didn't have a choice – Enterprise would be augmenting base security until further notice. Pike also reminded Tillson when he retired next year to pursue his ambition for political office an attempted assault on his watch would dampen voter enthusiasm.</p>
<p>It took Pike all of fifteen minutes to encourage the recipients of Tilly's wrath to confess. And apologize. And confess and apologize again. An hour later Nhan had corroborating statements the two had, indeed, harassed the young woman and doctored her drink.</p>
<p>Untangling the mess required several more hours. He dealt with Command. He dealt with the parents of the accused and the lawyers hired to defend them. He offered support to the victim. As the incident took place on a Starfleet facility and being the ranking officer in the area, he was empowered to determine and administer the punishment. Instead Pike called the judge advocate general for the sector and made a recommendation. Chuckling, she approved it.</p>
<p>Finally he and Tilly beamed back to Discovery.</p>
<p>Once in the turbolift Tilly asked, "What happens next?"</p>
<p>"You report for your regular shift in the morning."</p>
<p>"No, I mean … ummm … am I in trouble?"</p>
<p>The Captain sighed. He sounded weary. "Coming to her aid was laudable. And I am pleased you did.” He smiled before continuing, “Help her that is, not start a fight. Tomorrow you and I will talk about this further."</p>
<p>Tilly looked relieved.</p>
<p>"I tried to keep it off your record. I wasn't successful. But it will be a notation rather than a reprimand."</p>
<p>"Oh thank you, sir." She resisted the temptation to hug him.</p>
<p>"For now, report to Sickbay to have that eye checked and then go get some rest."</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>Now alone in the turbolift, Pike pulled at his unbearably tight uniform collar. More forcefully than necessary. With it unfastened at least he could breathe. He forced himself to take slow, deep breaths, holding each one for a few seconds before exhaling. Every random noise was unbearably loud. His skin crawled. The lift car felt confining, like it was closing in.</p>
<p>When the doors opened, he exited quickly.</p>
<p>Aalin looked up from the diagram of the seven signals she had been examining when Chris entered. She recognized the haunted look in his eyes. Unsure if he would welcome or even permit her touch, she walked over to him and stopped within arms’ reach. She opened her arms in a wordless invitation and waited for him to make his choice.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes he accepted the embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ghosts of Talos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris decided to run one more lap before returning to his quarters. He found solace in physical exertion. Pushing his body allowed his mind to let go of unproductive and endlessly repeating thoughts which he could then analyze individually with context rather than assumption and speculation. That permitted him to resolve the matter rationally and move on.</p>
<p>It had been months since a trigger from the Talos IV incident affected him, even mildly. He felt trapped and anxious. And if he, an officer wielding great influence – <em>oh hell Christopher be honest with yourself</em>,<em> not just influence, power </em>– felt this way; what was it like for that young woman this evening caught in a situation with only bad options? Truly a helplessness beyond what he experienced on Talos. And it happened on a facility belonging to the organization he served. <em>That</em> was unacceptable. And one thing he could fix.</p>
<p>As the anger grew, his pace quickened. His breath hitched and his wounded side protested. If he didn’t behave sensibly, his wife’s tacit agreement to go along with downplaying the injury’s severity would end. <em>That would be a poor tactical move, </em>he thought, <em>especially if Aalin teams up with Tracy Pollard.</em> He chuckled at that thought and slowed to a jog. Then to a fast paced-walk as he let his breathing return to normal.</p>
<p>Per his usual practice, once the physical injuries from Talos healed, he dissected the experience looking for the lessons it contained and compartmentalized those. Moved on. This time he had glossed over the significance of the ordeal.</p>
<p>No crew coped well when their commander engaged in numerous casual relationships among its members. And while he didn’t live like a monk, he had always indulged carefully, typically confining sex to a small set of friends with benefits, mostly off ship.  Or flings during leave where neither participant was looking for a long-term commitment. And he wasn’t a “sleep with the space princess and leave her” type of guy. Therefore it had been easy, after Talos, to slip into a celibate life without questioning why.</p>
<p>Then he met someone, and the attraction was more than sexual desire. They became lovers in every sense of the word – except physical. Each time the moment was right, he pulled back. Unwilling to trust himself. Unsure it if was real. That was when he realized or rather admitted the Talos incident was more than kidnapping, imprisonment, and mind-control.</p>
<p>It was an assault, a violation not only of his mind, but also his body. He was tricked into believing he felt an attraction. His physical response was coerced. Threats and violence were employed attempting to force consummation with any partner.</p>
<p>Only now, after a year of marriage, did he feel comfortable with his wife initiating sex. Sometimes … occasionally … well it was still a work in progress.</p>
<p>As he walked back his thoughts turned to Tilly. She continued to surprise and impress him. While he couldn’t officially condone her throwing the first punch, he certainly wasn’t going to punish her for it. She stepped up and fulfilled her oath to protect and serve, regardless of the consequences. And she would do it all over again, in exactly the same way if necessary, choosing to help over the cost to her career. Even if it landed her in the brig. When they discussed the incident tomorrow, he would acknowledge her kindness and … initiative, while still teaching her to first look for a less aggressive solution.</p>
<p>Seeing his wife’s face brighten when he returned melted away most of his remaining anxiety. Catching up over the salads he brought from the mess hall dissolved the rest.</p>
<p>“Better?” She asked.</p>
<p>He nodded and explained what happed without compromising Tilly’s or the victim’s privacy.</p>
<p>“I finished comparing Spock’s latest drawings to the map of the seven signals. Do you want to review it?”</p>
<p>Chris shook his head. “Right now I just want to be with you.”</p>
<p>She smiled. That smile of love and contentment she reserved for him. The one that picked him up from his lowest moments. Her tone was light and playful, “Smooth answer. Well done. But, you know, I was already a sure thing.” Coaxing him to lay on the sofa, she tucked in beside him, placing his head on her lap.</p>
<p>“I try to keep in practice.” He responded dryly. The evening’s stress drifted a little further away.</p>
<p>He noticed the lights were lower than their usual harsh setting, a change that made the small space feel more intimate. And a few odds and ends from their quarters on Enterprise – a cactus from his home, now their home, on Earth, a bowl with pieces of sea glass they gathered on a distant planet, a couple of books, a favorite photograph – were placed around the room.</p>
<p>He gestured at the additions. “Thank you for this.”</p>
<p>Aalin leaned down and like a whisper, kissed his forehead after smoothing his hair back. Once confident Chris wouldn’t pull away from her touch, she started lightly tracing small circles on his chest. When he sighed and closed his eyes, she knew the memories of Talos had faded. He was truly healed from his ordeal. But the guilt of leaving Vina behind, although it was her choice to stay, was nearer the surface and more easily triggered. As had happened after this evening’s incident in the bar.</p>
<p>She expanded the circles to more random patterns and deepened the contact as she moved across and down his chest and abdomen. A few times, here and there, she ventured a little lower, tracing a line just past his waist, loosening the drawstring of the sweats he changed into after showering and slipping her fingertips just inside the waistband. She was careful to keep her touch intimate enough to be grounding without expectation of more.</p>
<p>Chris clasped her hand and lifted it to his lips. “My turn.” In one graceful movement he sat up and settled her on his lap which she straddled. “You are wearing more clothes than when I left for the Starbase,” he scolded and began unbuttoning her blouse.</p>
<p>“If anyone came looking for you, I preferred not to greet them in a skimpy robe.”</p>
<p>He rested on hand on her hip, providing balance as the other slowly traced up her spine causing her to arch her back and shift her hips as she squirmed. Nibbling her neck he murmured in her ear, “Yeah that sight is a pleasure I reserve for myself.”</p>
<p>Their lips met and the kiss lingered, deep and passionate. She felt him respond and moved her hand down to encourage it.</p>
<p>The door chime shattered the moment. Chris dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned. “What the hell else can go wrong? I envisioned this night differently.”</p>
<p>After one final quick kiss she moved away, her hand brushing across his groin and thighs as she did. “Ah, hmmm, ok … I should answer that.”</p>
<p>Aalin straightened her shirt and refastened the buttons while walking to the door. As it opened, a small woman held up a finger as she rapidly and loudly spoke into a communicator. “I’m with the Captain now.” She walked into the room. “No. Do. Not. Not until I get back.” Snapping the communicator shut she muttered “children” under her breath and then stared at the woman in front of her. “Captain, you’ve changed.”</p>
<p>Hearing heard Reno’s insistent tone, Chris, modesty shoved aside by concern for the ship and crew, strode into the small alcove. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Aalin caught Reno’s faint smirk as the engineer looked to the Captain, to Aalin, back to the Captain and sized up the situation. The smug look was replaced with a deadpan expression as Reno turned to face Pike. Her eyes moved over him slowly and carefully, top to bottom. Casually she said, “I always thought you were a robot designed by Command. You know, as the perfect officer.”</p>
<p>Her gazed raked up and down him again. Combining a mischievous tone with her impassive look she drawled, “But it turns out you are a real boy after all.”</p>
<p>Aalin turned to face the wall, slapping a hand over her mouth and trying not to laugh, shoulders shaking and eyes watering from the effort. Chris merely raised an eyebrow. “Aalin, this is Commander, soon to be Ensign, Jett Reno. Commander, Lieutenant Pike.”</p>
<p>Now more composed, Aalin nodded to Reno. “Nice to meet you. I’ll give you some privacy.”</p>
<p>“No need. Having met you I no longer remember why I came to speak with the Captain.” Reno grinned. “By the way, you’re way out of his league, how did he snare you? Whatever it was, I assure you, I’m better at it. And the dimples are overrated.”</p>
<p>“Are you chatting me up Commander?” Aalin teased. “It’s been, well forever, since anyone did.”</p>
<p>“I imagine even the most foolish junior crewman thinking with the wrong part of their anatomy would be dissuaded from their ardor by the Captain’s stripes. But then I’m not a junior crewman.” Reno replied.</p>
<p>Chris, now drumming his fingers impatiently on his crossed arms interjected, “For. The. Moment. Did I mention that Ensign Reno, will be cleaning plasma ducts for the next six months if she does not explain what is happening on my ship?” His eyes glinted with amusement despite the stern tone.</p>
<p>Reno tossed him a communicator. “Internal comms are down. Should be back in a couple of hours. I’ll send a report but the short answer to your next question is maintenance gone wrong, the main link was damaged. Nothing to worry about. And I finished an overdue inspection of the dilithium crystals. One has a hairline fracture. I want your permission to take the warp engine off-line and replace it. That will require a cold restart.”</p>
<p>“Granted.” He called the bridge. “Take us out 275 million kilometers and hold position until Commander Reno sends an all clear. Full impulse. Inform Commander Saru and the local port authority we are leaving orbit for an engine restart. Return ETA three …” He looked to Reno and she nodded, “Three hours.” After closing the communicator he asked, “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Reno answered. “I’ll go see to the children so Dad will be relaxed and happy in the morning.” She gave him the once over again. “And I will inform Linus his estimate was accurate.” Smiling wickedly and chuckling to herself, she left.</p>
<p>Noticing that again his wife was trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back her amusement, Chris sighed, “Do I want to know what that is about?”</p>
<p>Between strangled whimpers Aalin answered, “Probably not.”</p>
<p>Chris narrowed his eyes slightly; now certain he did want to find out more. Later. He reached for Aalin’s hand and guided her to him. “Where was I?” He asked. “Ah yes, I was about to rock your world.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That Night on Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were again alone. But as word spread about Discovery’s imminent departure from the Starbase, Chris’ communicator beeped incessantly – the comms officer on bridge duty, Saru, Michael, Una, the comms officer …</p>
<p>Jerking on a fresh uniform, Chris said impatiently, “This will be faster on the bridge.” Softening his tone, he continued, “I’m sorry. Things are delicate here and the crew still needs extra hand-holding.”</p>
<p>“It’s OK.” Aalin replied as she brushed non-existent lint of his shoulder. “They will calm down in twenty or thirty minutes.” She smiled, “Besides, I miss these old uniforms. The blue matches your eyes. And what I zip now I get to unzip later.”</p>
<p>In response to his happy, mischievous grin she corrected, “The jacket, I meant the jacket.”</p>
<p>Now laughing Chris retorted, “Yeah, sure, of course … you forget how well I know you.”</p>
<p>Aalin mock saluted and in an irreverent tone acknowledged, “Yes sir, whatever you say sir.”</p>
<p>“Damn straight. I’ll remember that later.”</p>
<p>The communicator beeped again. Surrendering to the inevitable, he left.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Later</strong>
</p>
<p>Chris sat tiredly on the sofa after pouring a drink. “I should extend Discovery’s stay at this base.”</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Aalin asked with concern in her voice.</p>
<p>He shook his head, “Not wrong, but the ship sustained damage during the war that needs tended and Lorca ignored a great deal of maintenance work that didn’t support his goals. Then there is the crew …”</p>
<p>After another sip, Chris rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“They should have extended leave, all of them. Oh, their performance and commitment are above par, but I can see the disillusionment in their eyes. I can hear the fatigue in their voices. The junior officers and enlisted crew are still skittish. Continuing to push them on this high-stakes mission is not in their long-term best interests.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm, I see.”</p>
<p>“You disagree?”</p>
<p>She smoothed back his hair and smiled. “Yes. I think they need you more than they need shore leave. I saw hints of optimism and hope in Linus’ eyes. That’s changed from the demeanors you described to me during your first week on board.” She sat quietly as he finished the drink and absorbed her response.</p>
<p>Then she asked, “Are you ready to talk about Spock’s drawings?”</p>
<p>He nodded. </p>
<p>“As I told you yesterday, there’s been no improvement. Each day he withdraws more, pulls further away from … understanding who he is, where he is, and what is happening around him.” She paused to let him absorb the information. Then continued when he didn’t comment. “Spock spends hours writing and drawing. Erasing and rewriting and redrawing. Then erasing and starting the cycle again. He’s also scribbling what appears to be gibberish and sketching what look like star maps on the walls and floor of his room. Periodically he stops then rocks back and forth as he hugs himself and keens.”</p>
<p>“How did I miss this?” Chris asked softly, mostly to himself.</p>
<p>“You didn’t. We didn’t. He went from being a little more withdrawn than usual and requesting leave to suddenly calling for you, incoherent and frantic, and begging for your help. Una and I are trying to retrace his steps after he took leave. Maybe we can find the trigger event.” Aalin watched as he walked to the viewport and gazed out of it, which was Chris-speak for ‘I am trying to process all of this’. She leaned back on the sofa and waited for an indication he was ready to hear more.</p>
<p>“Did he respond to any of his sister’s communications?”</p>
<p>“He refused all of them. When I asked him to reconsider, he was openly angry. Chris, how many times have you seen Spock express anger? Once, maybe twice? What happened between the two of them?”</p>
<p>“Is that when he broke your wrist?”</p>
<p>“No. That was an accident. He simply didn’t comprehend his strength.”</p>
<p>Chris turned and stared. Aalin was also skilled at translating his silences. “Don’t make this an impossible choice for yourself. I feel safe with him. I <em>am</em> safe with him. He clutched my wrist trying to stay connected to reality, it wasn’t an act of violence. He isn’t capable of harming, intentionally or otherwise. You were right. He needs an advocate there. And Spock asked you to make medical decisions if he was incapacitated. You need first-hand information to do that.”</p>
<p>Aalin activated the diagram of the seven signals. Beside it was another diagram with a series of pictures. “Come.” She beckoned. He watched as she overlaid seven of the pictures on the signals diagram. “These are not exact matches, but I think the differences are stylistic. Spock is rendering each signal individually, over and over.” She moved other pictures beside each overlay, each was a random collection of numbers and symbols. “I think these are jumbled equations and coordinates.”</p>
<p>“Jumbled?”</p>
<p>She paused to think of an example. “Jumbled, like the sentence ‘see spot run’ written as ‘run spot see’. As if he cannot think or process information linearly. The equations repeat and are scrambled in different ways. Each of his signal drawings has one or more of these addendums of numbers and symbols.”</p>
<p>“Is he trying to send us a message?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. But I could be looking at a horse and seeing a zebra.”</p>
<p>Chris was now in Captain mode. “Explain.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a mathematician. And I’m most likely making connections that do not exist. You should have your folks analyze it.”</p>
<p>“Stop qualifying. How many languages do you speak? And you are an accomplished musician. Both require pattern recognition skills. Math is just another language. To you those symbols are a language.” Chris was careful to keep frustration out of his tone of voice, thinking, <em>when is she going to believe she deserves her commission as much as anyone who attended the Academy?</em></p>
<p>“Perhaps … I think …” she stopped and took a deep breath. “Those are four dimensional equations. He’s trying to sequence the signals. Add time. I’ve found three distinct cycles so far. There are likely more.”</p>
<p>“Show me the sequences you have documented.”</p>
<p>The display changed. He eliminated the one that did not start with the asteroid and continue to New Eden. Then said, thinking out loud. “If this proves out, if we could anticipate and arrive before the signal appears … that would be a game changer.” He reached for the communicator. “Find Commander Airiam and have her meet me in conference room two.” He turned to Aalin, “I want you to brief her. She can continue the analysis and update Saru and Michael.”</p>
<p>When they returned a light was blinking on the desk. “I see internal comms are back.” Chris remarked as he scanned the message. “No, wait.” he called Aalin back as he finished reading. “It’s not time sensitive.”</p>
<p>He reached for her and moved close. After tilting her chin up, he kissed her, a lingering kiss that wasn’t chaste but also not overly demanding, a kiss of affection and promise.</p>
<p>She leaned into his hand as he cupped her cheek and, smiling down at her, he traced a thumb across her cheekbone. Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt and deftly unhooked the bra and tossed it onto the floor.</p>
<p>Leland would have called him old, boring and settled, but Chris liked this stage of their relationship. Where they understood the other’s smiles, frowns and body language. Where they could communicate across a room without saying a word. Where they knew every nuance of the other’s body – which touch comforted, which touch ignited a slow fire, which touch lit a rocket.</p>
<p>He knew if he placed a hand on the side of her waist she would tremble slightly and move closer; and was pleased when she did. With that hand providing balance, he moved the other to her back and traced small circles, using the soft fabric to enhance the sensuality of his touch. When she tilted her head to the side, he nibbled her ear lobe and then kissed the curve where her neck and shoulder joined.</p>
<p>He continued the delicate kisses down her shoulders and neck and chest. Sometimes directly on skin, sometimes over the silk fabric. The erotic combination of kiss and silk elicited hitched breaths and murmurs. At the same time he walked them to the bed, and once she was settled on the edge, sank down on his knees in front of her.</p>
<p>It was clear she was holding back because of his injury and unsure how to return his caresses without causing discomfort. She started tugging off his shirt but when he frowned slightly, she stopped, interpreting the look as an expression of pain. He pulled the shirt off and placed her hand over his injured ribs. “Just a twinge. It really does look worse than it feels.”</p>
<p>Her voice was very quiet when she finally replied, “I hope so.” Then she pulled him close and held tight, briefly giving in to the fear of losing him. He returned the embrace, whispering reassurances.</p>
<p>When the only thing left separating them was the thin silk blouse, Chris gently laid her back and continued kissing and caressing, coaxing her mind and body to that moment he yearned for as much as his own release. The moment where he moved her out of time and wholly into a present of love and pleasure. When she sighed “Christopher”.</p>
<p>Aalin only used his full name on two occasions – the other due to a quite different emotion.</p>
<p>Craving intimacy and careful of Chris’s injury, they moved to lay facing one another, limbs entwined, slowly building and then finally collapsing into each other’s arms.</p>
<p>Aalin was on the verge of drifting off to sleep when Chris edged closer and asked, “What did Reno mean about telling Linus he was right?”</p>
<p>“Do you really want to know?” She asked sleepily.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Are you absolutely sure? Once I tell you, you can’t unknow it.”</p>
<p>“OK, now you’re waving a red flag. Yes, I want to know.”</p>
<p>Now fully awake, she mused, “Intriguing. As in waving a red flag in front of a raging bull. Which makes you, in your own metaphor, a stubborn bull. Is that art imitating reality?”</p>
<p>“Less about the metaphor and more about Reno’s statement please.” Chris prompted in his commander’s voice.</p>
<p>“OK.” She propped her head up on a bended arm asking, “Are you familiar with Saurian culture?”</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>“I spent three months there during the treaty negotiations for their entry into the Federation. It is, shall we say, a male dominated society. A culture where … physical attributes are one of the most important qualifications for a leader.” Aalin paused, waiting for Chris to catch-up.</p>
<p>And waited. And waited thinking, <em>he has odd moments of naivety, </em>before finally prompting, emphasizing the key word, “Where the measure of a man is <em>literally</em> the measure of a man.”</p>
<p>“I don’t under … oh. Oh. OH.”</p>
<p>“During our conversation in the turbolift Linus said you are an impressive Captain.”</p>
<p>He groaned. “Next time I will heed your advice and not ask questions.”</p>
<p>Her brow creased as she carefully pondered his response. “Ah-ha.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Ah-ha. What I just heard is … you are always right.” Aalin explained in a triumphant tone.</p>
<p>“Not at all what I said.”</p>
<p>“Who is the interpreter in the family?” She asked and then continued without permitting a reply. “That’s right, me. And you admitted you should listen to me, ergo, I am always right.”</p>
<p>Chris chuckled as his hands started to roam over her. “You only resort to Latin when your point is on shaky ground. But I will concede, for now, if it gets us to round two faster. Since I have high expectations to live up to.”</p>
<p>He felt the ship shudder almost imperceptibly. There wasn’t time to issue an alert. There was barely time to calculate the angle and hook his arm around Aalin’s waist before the ship violently quaked and they tumbled onto the floor.</p>
<p>They landed with an audible thud; she on his injured side, the elbow from the arm she instinctively put out to break the fall digging into his ribs and winding him. Quickly rolling off, she helped him sit up so he could catch his breath.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” He said unable to keep his voice from sounding strained.</p>
<p>“Damn it, Christopher, what were you thinking?”</p>
<p>When she was vexed with him was the other occasion she used his full name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ghosts of the Klingon War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Chris could respond to Aalin’s admonishment, she tossed him a robe. Calls were routing to his intercom from the bridge, medical and engineering reporting status – no serious injuries, all systems normal except for the warp engine. Reno explained “The cold engine restart aborted automatically, the new dilithium crystal ruptured along a fault line. We missed the flaw.”</p>
<p>“When will you be ready to bring the warp drive online?”</p>
<p>“About an hour.” Reno answered.</p>
<p>“Lose the about.” Chris ordered.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Reno replied with a bit of a sarcasm in her tone and then the wicked grin was back, and she added, “Apologies for the interruption. I assume you weren’t outperformed by the ship.” She cut the link before he could respond.</p>
<p>“Still thinking about offering Reno a position on Enterprise?” Aalin remarked. “She and Phil will be quite the dynamic duo.”</p>
<p>Chris’ only answer was an unintelligible grumble.</p>
<p>“Are the problems with Discovery’s warp drive part of what you were talking about earlier? Damage from battles during the Klingon war that were patched over but never fully repaired?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Compounded by the wear and tear of traveling to the Terran universe and back. The ship should have gone in for refit after the armistice. But the spore drive has already proven valuable for this mission, so we will make do with the piecemeal mending.”</p>
<p>She leaned against the wall near his desk. “You are worried about the signals and what they mean, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “Not worried.” The tilt of her head told him she was unconvinced. “OK, not worried, but I am concerned. The signals have coordination and purpose. But are they benign or a threat? I need to find what links them, quickly. The Klingon incursion left Starfleet ravaged and the Federation vulnerable. Right now, we would struggle to counter not only an enemy with similar capabilities, but also one with fewer ships and more primitive technology. And those signals weren’t generated by a race less technologically advanced than us.”</p>
<p>Aalin walked over, put her arms around his shoulders and chest and kissed the top of his head before resting her cheek against its side. “You will sort it out.” A pause. “If you won’t go to Sickbay, at least let me run a scan.”</p>
<p>He caught her hand and shook his head. She noticed the pained expression on his face as he stood and that he placed a hand against his injured side. “It aches a bit, but I’m fine.” The brush off of his discomfort rekindled her anger.</p>
<p>When she was truly annoyed with him, Aalin crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared up at him. Now she was also impatiently tapping the fingers of her right hand. “Then explain yourself Christopher. That stunt might have broken one or more of your damaged ribs. It could have collapsed a lung.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I felt the ship quiver, calculated what was coming and bunted your impact.”</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes and flexed her jaw before pointing out, “I could have broken your fall instead.”</p>
<p>His response was a sincerely puzzled look. In no universe, in none of the scenarios that played through his head in the split-second Chris had to analyze his possible responses and their effects, did he consider any action that didn’t protect her, especially one that shielded him <em>instead</em> of her. “At best, without intervention, based on the most likely trajectory, you would have broken an arm or leg. I have no desire to revisit the worst case.”</p>
<p>“Oh … I see.” She wanted to rail at him. <em>For … for what? </em>She thought. <em>Choosing to keep you well and safe regardless of the consequences to himself? </em></p>
<p>“Well … then … thank you. I’m sorry I scolded you.” She added, “I always thought pilots were extraordinarily sexy, until I realized it’s hard to win an argument with someone who can calculate vectors in their head in the blink of an eye.”</p>
<p>“But we are, we really are.” Chris replied with a dimpled grin.</p>
<p>She pushed him back as he started nuzzling the side of her neck. “Wait. The dimples aren’t going to work this time. That part of the night is over for you.”</p>
<p>He flashed the dimples again, blue eyes twinkling, and said mildly. “OK. We’ll see.”</p>
<p>“You’re doing a good job of masking it, but I can tell you’re hurting.”</p>
<p>His hands started finding all the right places. “Sex relieves pain.”</p>
<p>“Your breath is still hitching.”</p>
<p>“That’s due to you,” he answered smoothly and then caught the mistake, “touching my beautiful wife that is, not because of your earlier elbow in my side.” <em>Time to switch tactics,</em> he thought. “Let’s go back to bed.”</p>
<p>Once they were settled, he said, “Tell me more about Saurian culture.”</p>
<p>“Hierarchical and they, that is everyone, including young children, openly and in detail, discuss their assumptions about others’ mating skill. It took time for the members of our team to get use to that.” She chuckled, “And to accept that the Ambassador leading the Federation delegation was expected to possess legendary prowess.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“It equates to status and power. The higher you are in their social strata, especially the military ranks, the more skilled and insatiable you are expected to be.”</p>
<p>“Exactly what else did Linus say to you in the turbolift?” He asked, sounding faintly alarmed.</p>
<p>“You know the rule, you made it. I don’t repeat my conversations with the crew to you unless I believe there is a danger. And you were right, it’s the best way for this relationship to work.”</p>
<p>“So he …” Chris blushed as he prompted.</p>
<p>“Yes. Saurian good manners required it once I explained to Linus who I am. And, by the way, the deflection is not going to make me forget nor change my mind about sex again tonight.”</p>
<p>“OK.” He replied with mock sincerity.</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later he won the argument. Correction, they both won, in fact she won twice.</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>Since Talos, Chris experienced bouts of insomnia. Tonight he welcomed the wakefulness, appreciating each moment together before Aalin left again for Starbase 5. He carefully memorized the feel of her in his arms to blunt the loneliness of the separation ahead.</p>
<p>His rank and position were a blessing and a challenge in their relationship. Unlike many couples in Starfleet they wouldn’t be assigned to different ships, in fact this was their first time apart. And he could choose to end their separation at any time by transferring her to Discovery. But Spock deserved her undivided attention, and this crew needed his.</p>
<p>Which circled Chris back to an ever-present frustration. This visit was the only latest example. The pressures of running a ship, the demands of their missions, and the needs of the crew left little time for her. The balance was unfair and impossible to change.</p>
<p>Despite his firm intentions, his career had obliterated hers. Aalin disputed this conclusion, but Chris knew better. She averted a conflict by figuring out how to communicate with a new race, he received a commendation and a medal for it. At a reception, a loud boorish dignitary pointed out she was sleeping her way to the top. She simply smiled in response, and laughed about it later, telling Chris they’d have to practice more so she could earn a promotion.</p>
<p>When they stepped on to a Starfleet ship or facility, she was pushed to the edges as others gathered clamoring for his attention.</p>
<p>Her struggle with the inevitable isolation did not escape his notice. Nor did some friends treating her differently. He knew she carefully guarded her words even to those with whom she could speak freely. And that, at times, she felt out of place among a crew who had spent their entire teenage and adult lives preparing for and working towards serving in Starfleet, a life she had come to only recently.</p>
<p>There were moments when he felt selfish for pursuing this relationship.</p>
<p>Turning his head slightly, Chris tenderly kissed her cheek and, still asleep, she snuggled closer. Now and then he stroked her hair and traced circles on her back. They had found a way, with a lot of hard work, for their marriage to flourish in spite of their vastly different backgrounds, their similar personalities, and their careers. And he knew what her response would be to his ruminations, “If I had a do-over, I’d seduce you the first week I came on board rather than waiting all those months for you to come to me.”</p>
<p>Insomnia was a double-edged sword. On the one hand it added needed hours to a busy Captain’s day. On the other hand it left empty time which his problems, frustrations and demons filled, continuously and without discipline battering his psyche.</p>
<p>His thoughts shifted. Lately and often, through these long hours in the middle of the night, he fell into a round-robin evaluating his decisions and actions during the Klingon war. <em>I knew they weren’t prepared for the conflict and didn’t take it seriously at the beginning, that Command and the Federation Council were convinced the war would be over in a few weeks. Philippa and I warned them numerous times of the danger if the Klingon houses united. That it would propel them from a regional annoyance to a serious threat. Section 31 cautioned us all the Klingons may possess a defense the Federation could not counter. That prediction proved true.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Should I have disobeyed orders and joined the fight? Could Enterprise have made a difference in the number of losses? In the number of wounded? Could I have dismantled the spell Lorca wove around the war council before he led them to increasingly poor decisions? Lorca’s diversion of resources for his own ends cost thousands of lives, precious time and numerous ships. In the end, that cost was far greater than the benefits of the spore drive technology with which Discovery jumped into the middle of an battle, responded and then jumped to safety.</em>
</p>
<p><em>What if Discovery’s crew hadn’t stopped the plan to destroy the Klingon homeworld? Yes, I can be idealistic. I admit that. But ideals aren’t empty platitudes. They are critical for guiding decisions. And trading ideals for security never achieves the desired goals. It only postpones solving the problem and it usually worsens the situation.</em> <em>Who came up with the doomsday plan? Does it even matter? Command and the Council embraced it. That was disappointing, oh hell, admit it, it was disillusioning.</em></p>
<p>Chris sighed. <em>This is pointless. I kept Enterprise away and planned for the unthinkable. Being ordered to do so does not allay my responsibility for my own actions and their toll on my crew.</em></p>
<p>He reached for the personal PADD on the bedside table thinking it was his. His palm print granted access and he called up the recent messages. Realizing it was Aalin’s, he was about to return it to the table when the subject of the third unread message caught his eye.</p>
<p>His abrupt movement reaching for the intercom woke her. “Get Enterprise’s security chief. I don’t care where he is, find him.”</p>
<p>“What wrong?” She asked.</p>
<p>“There’s another message.” His words were clipped, and his tone concerned.</p>
<p>Aalin blinked to focus as she read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Subject: You should suffer too</p>
<p>Sender: &lt;revenge10239&gt;</p>
<p>Message: We didn’t turn tail and run when the call came, many died at the hands of those savages while you quaked in fear and saved yourself, you filthy whore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a prank or a child. Or an armchair warrior. Like the other messages. Or someone who is grieving and venting. If it brings them peace, let them.”</p>
<p>He ignored her assessment. “I ran a trace; they didn’t bother to hide their tracks.”</p>
<p>“Another indication it isn’t serious. If someone truly intended to harm me, they wouldn’t announce it.”</p>
<p>Chris frowned. “I find that less than reassuring. How are you traveling to Starbase 5?”</p>
<p>“A civilian transport.”</p>
<p>“No. An Enterprise shuttle.”</p>
<p>“But …”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a suggestion.” Chris responded in his commander’s voice.</p>
<p>Aalin was about to continue arguing then held back. Enterprise’s orders to stay away during the Klingon war was an ongoing wound for her husband. The civilian population viewed the absence of the flagship and its highly decorated combat officers as an offence. A few considered it a crime. No matter that it was meant as a Hail Mary if the worst came to be, the need to form a resistance and fight back against the conquerors of the Federation. For Chris it had been like a knife cutting him over and over and over, hundreds of times, as he scoured the daily casualty lists and consoled those among the crew who were affected. “OK. And, as you asked, I am sharing all the messages with Isak.”</p>
<p>“Has anyone else on Enterprise received one?”</p>
<p>Her heart broke for him as she admitted reluctantly, “Yes, a few. Though most are directed to me.” She felt his body tense but knew of no comfort he would accept.</p>
<p>“I have Enterprise, sir.”</p>
<p>“Put it through.”</p>
<p>“Isak, Aalin received another message. I want …” Aalin tuned out the conversation as Chris rapidly delivered his orders.</p>
<p>After completing the discussion with his security chief, he received a call from Reno about another engineering problem, a call from Sickbay reporting an injury, and a call from a sleepless and nervous Ensign Tilly who was concerned about the repercussions of her bar fight. Then the bridge put through a message from Admiral T’Ray.</p>
<p>Later Chris said, “I’m sorry for all the interruptions. I thought this would be a quiet, uneventful day and night.” He propped up on an elbow. “You are my most important priority even when you are not the most urgent one. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>Aalin coaxed his head onto her shoulder. “Yes, I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. That Morning on Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five minutes later Chris was out of bed, dressed in sweats and pacing the small space. Aalin sat up and leaned against the headboard waiting for him to speak. When he didn’t, she asked, “What are you feeling raw about?”</p>
<p>“The messages you are getting about Enterprise sitting out the war. Do you realize we have never been completely alone together? As just a couple? It’s always you, me, a ship and a crew.” He replied in a frustrated jumble.</p>
<p>“We knew this would be the rhythm of our lives during this period,” she said soothingly.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” he harrumphed.</p>
<p>“Perhaps the Discovery crew didn’t get Una’s memo about their new Captain’s schedule. That he gets laid on Thursdays,” she mused in response.</p>
<p>“That’s not funny.” He replied, stubbornly refusing a feeble inclination to smile.</p>
<p>“OK.”</p>
<p>“Well … it’s mildly humorous,” he then admitted before asking. “Una didn’t, or did she?”</p>
<p>Aalin blushed, “I hope not, but you never know. It’s a lark worthy of her and Phil. My point is, this crew is in transition, they need a lot of care and focus. The past day and night aren’t typical of our experience on Enterprise.”</p>
<p>He glared at her.</p>
<p>“I concede, sometimes it is like this on Enterprise. What I am trying to say is that contrary to the assumption others make, <em>we</em> made the decision to stay in Starfleet,” Aalin said emphasizing ‘we’. “Together. It was our choice, not your demand. We both understood and accepted the rewards and challenges that it would bring. And I would make the same choice. I like our lives.”</p>
<p>“You deserve more.”</p>
<p>“More of what?”</p>
<p>“My time and attention.”</p>
<p>“I see. I already feel I have the best of it.”</p>
<p>His reply was an eyeroll and a disbelieving look.</p>
<p>“My only other serious boyfriend and I, we spent a great deal of time together. But he was rarely truly there, in mind and spirit, even when we made love.” She inclined her head, “Of course I didn’t know then he was cheating and thinking of her. Anyway the important bit is, when you are with me, you are with me totally. I have your focus, attention, and interest.” His pace slowed. “And despite that, yes, at times, though not often, I am disappointed and annoyed when you are called away. I am not a saint after all.”</p>
<p>“True.” Chris muttered to himself.</p>
<p>“When your darling wife says she is not perfect, the expected and the wise response is ‘Yes you are sweetheart’ … not confirmation.”</p>
<p>“Duly noted. I shall endeavor to do better.” Chris paused mid-stride and leaned against a wall near the bed. “Twenty questions, me first.”</p>
<p>Aalin groaned. “At 5:00am?”</p>
<p>“You know the deal, unvarnished answers, no deflection. What is hardest for you in our relationship?”</p>
<p>She answered immediately. “When you are in danger and I’m not with you. That not only will I lose you, but I also will never have the chance to say goodbye. To tell you one more time that I love you and that our time together has meant … is …” Tears pooled in her eyes.</p>
<p>He sat beside her on the bed and tilted her chin up. His expression and tone of voice softened. “For me too.”</p>
<p>She carefully touched his injured side. “<em>You’ve</em> never experienced it,” she retorted more harshly than intended and emphasizing the first word.</p>
<p><em>And I intend to keep you safe so I never will,</em> Chris thought. “I meant to ask what is hardest for you in our everyday life on board the ship.”</p>
<p>“When we are fighting, maintaining boundaries between our different roles in each other’s lives. For me it’s hard to leave that in our quarters and then go be a member of your crew. I know at times my body language still radiates anger and that is unfair to you.”</p>
<p>“It’s subtle and only I notice. I don’t expect you to turn your feelings off like a switch. That is what is hardest for me.” Chris admitted. “When you are angry or disappointed and feel you cannot or should not express it to me or anyone else. You promised to tell me what you need and let me balance when I can be a husband and when I can only be a Captain. But at times you take that choice away from me. You are doing it now by brushing off these cruel, harassing messages as just a prank.</p>
<p>“I hate that they are using me to hurt you.” Aalin replied angrily which she then tempered before adding. “And point received.”</p>
<p>“Do you think I was wrong? To follow orders and stay away?</p>
<p>She paused before answering. Placed a hand on his chest. “I’m not qualified to second guess military decisions. But I think you would tell a junior officer asking the same question about their choices, they can evaluate in retrospect but not second guess, because in hindsight they possess more, or at the very least, different, information than when the decision was made. I can say that I know you. You wouldn’t blindly follow an order nor use orders as an excuse to avoid personal responsibility for the outcome. Therefore, in some way, the experienced soldier in you agreed with those orders. I trust that.”</p>
<p>She added, “We both need sleep. Come back to bed.” Finally, reluctantly, he did. Once he settled, she curled protectively around his back and draped her arm around his waist, holding her hand open. After clasping it Chris drifted to sleep.</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>Aalin lingered in the shower after Chris had exited it, shaved and put on a fresh uniform. Hearing the water shut off, he waited at the shower door with a warmed towel. After wrapping her in it, he pulled them into a close embrace and whispered in her ear, “Good morning again.”</p>
<p>“I’m getting your uniform wet.” She protested as she backed away.</p>
<p>He shrugged as he moved to stand behind her. “Unimportant.” Using another towel he gently blotted the water out of her hair. “Stay another night.”</p>
<p>Aalin nodded as he stepped closer. Chris liked the scent of her freshly washed hair, slightly flowery with hints of ripe strawberries. He brought one of her shampoo bottles with him to Discovery; every night as the water pooled around the dollop of it in his palm and cascaded through his fingers, its aroma filled the shower. In those few moments he felt near her.</p>
<p>“Breakfast?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, please. Tea, brioche, jam and butter.”</p>
<p>“Oatmeal and fruit, it is.” He replied as he left.</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>Saru exited the transporter room rested and prepared for what their mission would next bring. <em>Captain Pike was correct,</em> the Kelpien thought, <em>I needed a change of scenery and routine. </em>Nonetheless he did feel somewhat guilty that he, the XO, took shore leave before his commanding officer. <em>We’ll be in port another day; I’ll insist he take the next twenty-four hours off.</em></p>
<p>The intercom chimed, “Pass it on, XO to the bridge.”</p>
<p>Tilly greeted Saru breathlessly as he exited the turbolift and entered the nerve center of the ship. “It’s a coded message, sir. Captain’s … oh sorry, Bryce you should tell him. This is exciting and also scary; I’ve never seen a message classified and encoded to this level.”</p>
<p>Saru addressed Discovery’s communication’s officer, “Lieutenant, please explain.”</p>
<p>Bryce held up a data card. “Message for Captain Pike. Theta priority. Commanding officer’s encryption and his eyes only. We can’t store it in the ship’s data banks, not even in its encrypted form.”</p>
<p>“And protocol dictates only the first officer can deliver the message to the Captain.” Tilly added in a rushed tone of voice.</p>
<p>“Is the Captain in his ready room?”</p>
<p>“No sir, last time we spoke he was in his quarters.”</p>
<p><em>That’s odd for this time of the morning,</em> Saru thought. “Very well, call Lieutenant Rhys to the bridge in case there is a tactical situation. Airiam, keep the con.” He ordered as he left to carry the message to their commander.</p>
<p>Tilly darted into the lift with him. “Ensign, are you leaving your post?”</p>
<p>“Ah, no sorry, I am assigned to Engineering today.”</p>
<p>“Then why were you on the bridge?” Saru asked, curiosity peaked and wondering if he needed to remind the at times overly enthusiastic command trainees that the bridge was not an area for socializing and access to it was limited to personnel with actual ship’s business.</p>
<p>“I was … do you really want to know?” Tilly asked sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Perhaps not …” Saru started.</p>
<p>Tilly interrupted, “I was filling them in about last night’s incident. At the bar.”</p>
<p>Saru studied the young officer carefully and narrowed his eyes. “Does that explain the black eye?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir. The Captain was fantastic! He took care of everything. Even got me out of jail. He was very gallant with me and the girl who was assaulted. Like a chivalrous knight in shining armor. And he offered the security guard who tried to keep me out of the brig a post on Enterprise. Can you imagine that? One day you are assigned to a dinky Starbase and the next you are serving under Captain Pike on the flagship!” Tilly gushed, her voice filled with admiration and awe.</p>
<p><em>And affection? Did I hear an affection bordering on the personal in her words?</em> Saru asked himself. <em>I need to caution her about that, but no time at the present. </em></p>
<p>“May I come with you?” Her energy turned nervous. “The Captain said we would discuss repercussions from yesterday's fight sometime this morning, but he hasn’t called for me yet. I really, really, really want to get it over with.”</p>
<p><em>Assault? Bar? Fight? Jail?</em> He bobbed his head to clear it. <em>Later.</em> “If we have new orders, that plan may change as the Captain could have other matters to attend to,” he cautioned. “When does your shift start?”</p>
<p>“Twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>“Then report to your post Ensign. The spore drive may be required,” Saru gently prodded. With nervousness dismissed by the possibility of a new adventure and now smiling broadly, Tilly hurried to the engine room.</p>
<p>Unlike Lorca, Pike granted Saru walk-in privileges to his quarters. This expression of confidence pleased the Kelpien. Lost in thought about that, Tilly’s cryptic reference to a bar fight, and the possible contents of the message he carried, Saru absentmindedly reached for the door chime and pressed the security id scan instead. When the doors opened, he entered without questioning why or waiting for permission.</p>
<p>He noticed fabric covered with lace under a table near the desk. Intrigued, Saru retrieved it from the floor, examining it closely. Absorbed with the object, he stepped back unintentionally, reopening the doors.</p>
<p>Aalin searched her overnight bag again. After picking up last night’s shirt and pants from the floor, she rummaged through the pockets and shook both articles of clothing vigorously. Then she rechecked the bathroom.</p>
<p>Hearing the door swoosh open, Aalin called out as she walked back to the room’s entryway, still clad only in the towel, “Chris have you seen my bra?” Standing in the middle of the doorway, preventing the doors from closing was an extremely tall, gangly man, looking intensely uncomfortable and cautiously holding a dangling object with two fingers, at shoulder level and well away from his body, as if it were a snake about to strike him or a baby needing a diaper change.</p>
<p>“And there it is,” she observed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aalin clutched the fold where the ends of the towel met around her chest and summoned as much dignity as one could under the circumstances. “Commander Saru?”</p>
<p>Saru fidgeted nervously causing the bra dangling from his fingertips to swing back and forth like a pendulum. Possessing extraordinary olfactory sensitivity, he delicately sniffed several times before stating loudly, “You have been mating.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” She asked tentatively.</p>
<p>“When in the other’s presence, bonded human couples produce unique pheromones which concentrate during acts of procreation. The air in your quarters is saturated with their scent. Interestingly …” Saru answered as if giving a lecture to the command trainees.</p>
<p>As the scene unfolded, Chris, having realized he forgot to approve an urgent requisition, doubled back to his quarters. When he saw a growing cluster of crewmen milling outside the open door, he quickened his pace concerned something was wrong.</p>
<p>“… they produce a different pheromone when parted. Each has an important function. The former triggers the male’s protective instinct for the female and her offspring, the latter marks the female as belonging to a mate and the male as …” Saru continued.</p>
<p>Now standing behind Saru, Chris cleared his throat. He nodded to Aalin and then inclined his head towards the group of crewmen standing in the hallway.</p>
<p>Blushing she stepped out of the sightline while mouthing “sorry” to Chris.</p>
<p>Saru continued, “… same sex couples also produce unique …”</p>
<p>“Commander.” Once Chris had Saru’s attention he added, “Shall we continue inside?” Then the Captain turned to the other crewmen. They suddenly found the floor, the ceiling, the walls and their shoes endlessly fascinating. “Back to your posts.” Chris said softly. All of them, even those off shift, immediately reported for duty. He sighed. Instructing them not to talk about the incident would only spread the rumors faster.</p>
<p>Once inside Chris nudged the underwear that matched the bra, the ones that were little more than a few strips of lace, under a nearby chair with the toe of his boot.</p>
<p>Aalin reached out; Saru didn’t notice. When she said, “Umm, I kind of need you to let go,” he stared at her intently, as if he were an observer catching up with the events.</p>
<p>“Oh.” He quickly let go of the bra. “I …” He awkwardly moved his hands about his waist, unsure what to do with them. “That was … I am …”</p>
<p>“That was thoughtless of me and I apologize for causing you discomfort.” Aalin responded with a warm smile before retreating.</p>
<p>Saru turned to face his commander. “I … I …”</p>
<p>Chris waved him off.</p>
<p>“Captain, we received a message, commander’s cipher, theta priority.” Saru held out the data card.</p>
<p>Careful to keep his expression neutral, Chris accepted the card and responded, “I see. Wait here.” He silently said “theta” to Aalin as he joined her in the sleeping area and opened the safe to retrieve the decryption equipment.</p>
<p>“The last theta message you received …” her voice drifted off, her face and body language radiating fear.</p>
<p>“Was immediately after the Battle of the Binary Stars,” Chris finished as he held out his hand and read the message. Some of the tension drained away. “We aren’t at war. Come with me.”</p>
<p>They returned to the front room and Chris handed the PADD to Saru. As he read the message, Discovery’s XO inhaled sharply. “It’s going to impact the entire planet. Is it possible to give them any measurable, meaningful help?”</p>
<p>“We will find a way,” Chris replied in his grounding tone of voice, the one that guaranteed his conviction without frivolous promises. “Aalin, Ceres has experienced a disaster in several of their major population centers in the southern hemisphere and the nearest ships are a week away at maximum warp. Discovery has been ordered to jump there in twenty-four hours.”</p>
<p>“Captain, may I remind you this is highly classified information due to the planet’s strategic location,” Saru interrupted, choosing his words carefully, unsure of their reception.</p>
<p>“As you should, Commander. But it’s OK, previously the Lieutenant was assigned to the Federation Council, her clearance is higher than mine.” Pike responded. He turned to Aalin. “Ceres is a recent addition to the Federation. Can the Universal Translator handle their language?</p>
<p>“If Discovery is running version Alpha Gamma 5.2.8.9.” Aalin responded. Saru nodded. “But there is a complication," she cautioned, “while Ceres does have a planet-wide standard language, there are dozens of intricate sub-languages, many of which are still favored in the southern hemisphere. The universal translator is about 60% effective for those.”</p>
<p>“Do you speak any of them?” Chris asked.</p>
<p>She shook her head. “I’ll make a list of resources who are fluent and in range.” As Aalin worked she watched the Captain and his XO of only three weeks operate in flawless synchronization.</p>
<p>“I want Discovery ready to leave in twelve hours not twenty-four, too many people will die in that additional half-day.” Pike ordered.</p>
<p>Saru shook his head, “The supply ships won’t be here for at least sixteen hours …” He stopped and thought for a moment. “Unless we jump to them.”</p>
<p>“You read my mind.” Pike added, “I am requesting two additional supply ships, I want every inch of space, available and otherwise, packed floor to ceiling. Use anyone you need for unloading.” Aalin smiled to herself, sure the Kelpien hadn’t yet anticipated his Captain would join that work detail at some point.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>“Bryce, recall everyone from leave, one hour return. Get me Commander Una on Enterprise and Captain Ortez.” Pike ordered.</p>
<p>“Dr. Pollard, we are now under disaster response protocol Beta, prepare for onboarding of additional emergency medical resources and supplies. Convert the gyms and mess halls into treatment and triage centers.” Saru ordered.</p>
<p>“Owo, arrange a department head meeting in an hour, crew briefing in two.” Pike ordered.</p>
<p>“Airiam, we will be performing several rapid jumps over the next ten hours to take on supplies. I am sending a list. Contact the ships and coordinate with Commander Stamets. Hold please,” Saru said as Pike leaned in and added, “Add the Rigel shipyard to that list.”</p>
<p>“Number One, send ten rapid response teams from Enterprise, tell them to prepare for a six-week deployment.” Pike ordered.</p>
<p>“Commander Reno, disaster response protocol Beta, prepare for onboarding of additional engineering resources and supplies. Anticipated environment is urban with expected urgent needs for debris removal and structural stabilizations.” Saru ordered.</p>
<p>“Ortez, I need ships. Agile enough to operate in dense urban areas, large enough to transport causalities, personnel and supplies. And pilots to fly them.” Pike requested.</p>
<p>“Quartermaster, prepare for onboarding of additional personnel, you are authorized to reassign crew quarters.” Saru ordered.</p>
<p>“We need to speed up that promotion.” Pike said to Saru who nodded.</p>
<p>Soon a nervous officer entered and stood at attention, panic evident in his eyes. <em>Another legacy from Lorca</em>, Aalin thought. On Enterprise, and most ships, being called to the Captain’s quarters was considered an honor as it implied a high level of trust.</p>
<p>“At ease, Ensign.” Pike said softly.</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” the officer responded but was unable or unwilling to relax his posture.</p>
<p>Pike shook his head so slightly only Aalin noticed. He looked to Saru and then back to the young officer, “We planned this differently, but the situation …” Pike smiled, “… I …” he continued emphasizing the word, “need you now. Jason, effective immediately you are promoted to Transporter Chief with an elevation in rank from Ensign to full Lieutenant.”</p>
<p>“Chief? Lieutenant?” Jason questioned emphatically as he reminded himself to stand still. “Not lieutenant junior grade?” <em>Brilliant, question the Captain,</em> he chided himself.</p>
<p>“The Captain believes your change in rank is overdue and your performance merits the senior level.” Saru explained.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see … I mean … I didn’t mean to question …” Jason stammered before responding with more confidence, “Yes sir, thank you sir.”</p>
<p>“Your new assignment begins with an emergency.” Pike held Jason’s eyes for a moment, silently communicating his faith in the young officer, “It is a difficult situation I know you are ready for.”</p>
<p>“I won’t let you down.”</p>
<p>“This information is embargoed for two hours. We will be providing search and rescue services and other aid to Ceres where a volcanic eruption has set off a series of earthquakes and explosions. The transporters will be needed round the clock for an undetermined amount of time. When you are ready, report your plan and resource needs to the XO.”</p>
<p>The Captain added, gesturing for Aalin to join them, “This is Lieutenant Pike. She is returning to Enterprise, please escort her to the transporter room.” He paused, “Give us the room for a moment.”</p>
<p>Once they were alone, Chris retrieved her overnight bag from the sleeping area. Having a task blunted his disappointment there would not be a second night together this trip. “I miss you already,” he said, standing in front of her.</p>
<p>She reached up and caressed his cheek. “And I you.”</p>
<p>They embraced and kissed. “I love you.” Aalin said.</p>
<p>“I cherish you.” Pike answered after he lightly kissed her forehead. “Send me a message as soon as you are settled at Starbase 5.”</p>
<p>“Yes. And don’t worry about the harassing messages, I will do everything Isak asks.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I should … I need to get to the bridge.”</p>
<p>“I know. It’s OK.”</p>
<p>In the hallway, Jason asked, “Is that Captain Pike’s wife?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And clearly they wished to keep this visit private. We must respect that.” Saru answered.</p>
<p>“Of course sir.”</p>
<p>As the doors opened, Jason saw their hands part and their farewell smile to one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jason is introduced in the story titled Deleted Scenes Below Decks: The Elephant in the Room. He was one of the many below decks crewmen that Lorca used as pawns or ignored if unneeded.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pike and Saru left for the bridge, Aalin and Jason, in a different direction, headed for the transporter room. Jason pointed, “The turbolift is at the end of this hallway ma’am.” He fidgeted nervously, “May I take your bag?”</p>
<p>“That’s not necessary, I’ve …” Aalin realized the officer needed a task, something to occupy his hands. “Yes, thank you.” Once they were alone in the turbolift she added, “Congratulations on your promotion.”</p>
<p>His expression turned bleak. “Oh. That. Yes ma’am, I mean, thank you ma’am.”</p>
<p>“We hold the same rank, the sirs and ma’ams aren’t needed.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but they are ma’am. You are important to Captain Pike, and … and I … respect that.”</p>
<p>Aalin gave him a warm smile. She had learned a few of Chris’ crew found casual conversations with her uncomfortable especially when they were new to his command. Exiting the lift they walked to the transporter room in silence.</p>
<p>“Ah, ma’am?” Jason said after speaking with his counterpart on the flagship. “Enterprise is completing a routine update of their transporter software. They estimate fifteen to twenty minutes before they will be ready to receive you.”</p>
<p>“I understand. Am I in your way if I wait here?”</p>
<p>“No, not at all ma’am.”</p>
<p>She sat on the steps to the transporter platform.</p>
<p>A couple of minutes later he remarked, “We keep suggesting they add a few chairs in here but the designers believe there are never any delays before transport.”</p>
<p>“Do the designers spend any time in space or even outside their offices?” Aalin asked.</p>
<p>“I doubt it,” he responded drily.</p>
<p>She chuckled. “The Chief Engineer on Enterprise agrees with you.”</p>
<p>He hesitated and then said in a quiet voice, “I apologize for being impolite earlier.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t.”</p>
<p>“I was surprised, you see. After Captain Lorca put that reprimand in my file I never expected to advance in rank or assignment. It truly was a mistake. I mean the incident that led to the reprimand.”</p>
<p>“Commander Saru must agree that it was a mistake rather than negligence.”</p>
<p>Jason looked thoughtful. His voice became softer and softer as he spoke. “Perhaps. Or maybe the best way to fulfill the oath I took to protect and serve, the right path to help those people suffering on Ceres is to refuse this promotion. Unintentional or not, under pressure, in a fast-moving situation, I made a mistake which delayed beaming out our away team. Captain Lorca was not pleased.” His grimaced, remembering his former commander’s reaction.</p>
<p>“I see. That is difficult.” She hesitated. “May I make an unsolicited observation?”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“Asking that question of yourself, I think, is important. I offer to you what my commander once said to me. It was my first posting on a starship,” she rolled her eyes slightly, “actually I was dragooned into the assignment but that is a story for another day. We were in the middle of a dangerous situation and I needed to learn an intricate language very quickly. There wasn’t time to understand all of its nuances, which, I assure you, is important in order to avoid serious misunderstandings. The responsibility felt crushing.”</p>
<p>“What was her … or his advice?”</p>
<p>“He said, I hand-picked you because I believe you can do this, you will do this. Have faith and give yourself that same respect.”</p>
<p>“Did you learn what you needed to learn?” Jason asked in a whisper.</p>
<p>“We managed to defuse the crisis but there were bumps and failures along the way. The important bit is the Captain who said that to me has asked you to step up to the plate during this disaster. Trust his, and Commander Saru’s, assessment of your talent and skills until you can have confidence in your own.”</p>
<p>Jason was silent for several minutes before he answered. “Thank you. Ma’am … Lieutenant …”</p>
<p>“You can call me Aalin.”</p>
<p>“Aalin,” he said slowly and with some effort before continuing in his regular cadence, “will you join Discovery’s crew while Captain Pike is on board?”</p>
<p>“No, I am needed … I am assigned elsewhere at the moment.”</p>
<p>“That is too bad.” Jason remarked casually. Her response was a bright smile.</p>
<p>“Discovery, Enterprise is ready to initiate transport.”</p>
<p>“Any other advice?” Jason asked as Aalin climbed onto the transporter pad.</p>
<p>“Hmmmm.” Then she grinned. “Try not to run out of coffee. Coffee equals a happy Captain.”</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>The end of this transport cycle felt eternal to Aalin. In the background she could hear shouts between the two operators, but their words were unintelligible. Images flashed randomly before her eyes. By the time she could move her arms and legs, the dizziness was disorienting and she sank to the floor grateful to feel anything real and solid.</p>
<p>“Chief says to take all the transporters off-line.”</p>
<p>“Discovery, Enterprise, we have her now, backup is no longer required.”</p>
<p>“Medical to main transporter room.”</p>
<p>Aalin tried to catalogue the images.</p>
<p>The officer she saw during rematerialization when beaming to Discovery, the one with curly red hair being promoted to Captain under Chris’ watchful and proud eye, in this image was younger and serving on Enterprise, along with another red-headed officer. Both were unfamiliar to her. <em>Is that a glimpse of a possible future?</em></p>
<p>The next were snippets from the near present. Jason’s farewell as the transporter beam began the dematerialization process. The text of the latest bullying message delivered last night, the one about her ship’s role in the Klingon war.</p>
<p>Then a fragment from the past. The day Chris, in his capacity as the ship’s captain, married them. They didn’t tell anyone for over a month, both relishing the secret belonging solely to them.</p>
<p>There was another image. It was fading fast, and she was certain it wasn’t a memory. Shouts in a foreign language, a ship crowded with civilian passengers, a weapon, and the two red-headed officers again. <em>Who are they?</em></p>
<p>“Aalin. Look at me. Can you speak?” Dr. Boyce asked in his measured professional tone, but his expression was concerned.</p>
<p>“Should we contact Captain Pike?” One of the transporter operators asked their CMO.</p>
<p>“Not yet.”</p>
<p>She held up her hand to silence them, anxious to retain the fading image. It felt important … like a warning … but … but ... it was gone.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she croaked, throat dry, before swallowing several times and then continuing in a somewhat normal tone of voice. “I’m fine. My rematerialization was a bit rough, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.” Boyce said skeptically as his eyes narrowed. “You’re coming to Sickbay with me for a more thorough check.” He reached for her arm to steady her when she stumbled a bit on the first step.</p>
<p>“Not necessary. I was a little dizzy. Now I feel like myself.”</p>
<p>As the CMO escorted her out the door he groused, “You seem think that was a request. Why is it that everyone on this ship named Pike believes they are more qualified to judge their medical status than I am?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos, subscribed, bookmarked and commented on this story. I appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Deleted Scene: Ordering In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Two Weeks Ago</strong> </p><p>
  <em>Aalin clutched the fold where the ends of the towel met around her chest. Saru fidgeted nervously causing the bra dangling from his fingertips to swing back and forth like a pendulum. Chris nudged the underwear that matched the bra, the ones that were little more than a few strips of lace, under a nearby chair with the toe of his boot.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Present</strong>
</p><p>Lila, who was serving as the Captain’s yeoman on Discovery, was busily arranging PADDs on the desk when the doors swished open. “Oh, Kofi, for goodness’ sake, how did you get the code for Captain Pike’s quarters?”</p><p>Her roommate shrugged, as if the question were completely nonsensical. “I’m like Batman. My comings and goings are mysterious. Actually, that’s a good idea. There should be a Kofi signal for when my presence is needed.”</p><p>“In case there is a dinner emergency?”</p><p>“Hey, a well-fed crew is a happy crew. Think of how many mutinies chefs prevent.”</p><p>“Do you wear a cape?”</p><p>“Another intriguing idea.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” She asked in an exasperated tone of voice. “Captain Pike is due back from Ceres at any time.”</p><p>Kofi held up the tray he was carrying. “Leaving dinner.” He took the top off the dish and the enticing aroma wafted towards her. “This is truly one of my crowing achievements. I added fennel pollen. Do you catch the subtle hints of licorice?”</p><p>“He’ll welcome the thermos of coffee, but he may not eat much,” Lila cautioned as she sorted through PADDs, dumping the less important items into her bag.</p><p>“Hmph,” Kofi harrumphed. “Lorca called me at all hours of the day and night demanding delicacies, Pike eats <em>whatever</em> from a replicator.</p><p>Lila chuckled. Their new Captain’s unnuanced relationship with sustenance was taxing Kofi already limited patience and foiling his goal of turning everyone on board Discovery into a foodie. She soothed Kofi’s ego by adding, “I, however, call dibs on the leftovers in the galley.”</p><p>The doors swished open again and Tilly entered. “Lila, I heard you were here …”</p><p>“Seriously, you too Tilly? Is there anyone who doesn’t have the code to these quarters? Is security this lax on Enterprise?” Lila implored while making a mental note for the code to be changed.</p><p>“I knew you were here already; I would never use it otherwise. Captain Pike asked for an analysis on the collapse of that rescue shuttle’s warp field.” Tilly answered in a rush of words.</p><p>Lila rolled her eyes heavenward pleading for patience. “OK. First of all, is that truly a report the Captain needs to read today? And second, all the crew who have spent the past two weeks with the relief efforts on Ceres are off duty. That includes you.”</p><p>“But he asked for it.” Tilly said again, baffled that the Captain wouldn’t choose to read it right away.  “And calculating quantum field variance <em>is </em>how I relax,” she retorted with a look that telegraphed isn’t that obvious?</p><p>Before Lila could formulate a reply, the doors swished open, and Rhys entered. “Did you see the footage of the Captain rescuing those kids stuck between the erupting volcanos? I didn’t know a shuttle could fly like that and not rip apart. And piloting that low to the ground with those wind shears! Unheard of! Lila, why aren’t you in the ready room?”</p><p>Before Lila could scold, Kofi interjected, “There has been some consternation over the number of people with access to these rooms.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m in the chain of command.” Rhys explained.</p><p>Lila said through clenched teeth, “Captain Pike will want to review any urgent items when he returns to the ship. If I put them in the ready room, he’ll spend the next six hours fending off the gaggle clamoring for his attention with thoroughly unimportant matters.”</p><p>Tilly giggled. “Wait, did you just compare us to a flock of geese?”</p><p>Dr. Pollard walked in and handed Lila a PADD. No one noticed the doors never closed. No one heard the public address system announce “… has returned to the ship. Prepare for departure. Jump in one hour. Normal duty shifts resume at midnight.”</p><p>Gesturing at the PADD she had brought Pollard said, “This is important, it’s the latest update on Discovery injuries and the casualties on Ceres. The Captain requested it ASAP.” The CMO narrowed her eyes as she caught site of the tray. “That thermos better contain decaf coffee.”</p><p>Kofi shook his head. “No ma’am. Pike assured me if I ever substitute decaf again, my next assignment will be scouring pots on a mail barge. And he’s scarier than you.”</p><p>The look on Pollard’s face darkened and she muttered. “I doubt that. And I remind you that the Captain has barely slept these past two weeks …”</p><p>Tuning out the others’ conversation, Kofi looked around the room. His peripheral vision caught sight of something … off. <em>Yes, there, under that chair. </em>Curious, he walked over, retrieved it, and held up the lacy underwear for all to see, a knowing grin slowly forming. “Hey guys,” he called out as he stretched the skimpy garment between his hands, “remember two weeks ago, when we were docked at the Starbase? Looks like our Captain ordered in.”</p><p>Everyone turned to Lila asking the same question; she deflected, “I wasn’t on board, he ordered that I take leave.”</p><p>Tilly inhaled sharply, her expression a cross between dreamy and disappointed. “Oh. Do you think it was a one-night thing or …” her voice softened, and disappointment overtook dreamy, “something more serious?”</p><p>“You and Rhys saw his personnel file.” Lila reminded them.</p><p>“I only remember the long, long list of medals.” Rhys answered, blushing slightly and then paling.</p><p>“I memorized his grades,” Tilly added.</p><p>“Breathe Rhys, you look like you just found out what Dad did to Mom nine months before your entry into the world. I’m certain they had sex only that one time.” Kofi said reassuringly. With a wicked grin he added, “And they didn’t enjoy it.”</p><p>Rhys looked grim and shook his head, “I have two younger sisters.”</p><p>Kofi couldn’t help teasing the young tactician a bit more. “Cheer up, perhaps your hero wasn’t satisfying his biological needs, but rather he prefers undergarments with a great deal of … ventilation.”</p><p>“Behave Kofi,” Lila scolded.</p><p>“We should ask Jason; he was on transporter duty that day.” Tilly added.</p><p>“You could torture Jason for a week, and he wouldn’t give up his mother’s birthday. So you can forget that avenue of information.” Kofi reminded the group.</p><p>“I told that man only light activities for six weeks after he nearly blew himself up on New Eden!” Pollard sighed, frustrated. “If Pike willing jumps on exploding phasers I shudder to think what he considers stimulating intimate recreation.”</p><p>“I’m certain the rumors are exaggerated,” Rhys suggested.</p><p>Tilly’s breath hitched as if her mind had gone from zero to sixty in a second. Her eyes widened and her hips swayed slightly. “Think of those strong hands roaming …”</p><p>The sound of a throat being cleared emanated from the doorway. “Is this a private party or can anyone join?”</p><p>In unison the group turned. Leaning against the wall by the door was their new Captain, his arms crossed over his chest. They all sincerely prayed his dimpled smile was amusement rather than contemplation of their impending rank demotions.</p><p>There was a chorus of “Ahs, ohs, and sirs.” His smile deepened but it was inscrutable.</p><p>“For the record, I have never swung from a chandelier; however, snogging … and more … is quite invigorating on a rock climb when secured with line ropes and dangling over a precipice or when snuggled together on a tiny ledge for the night.”</p><p>Tilly squeaked. Rhys’ eyes darted as he calculated angles and wind speed.</p><p>Pike continued, “The tale from Risa is apocryphal … there is no way that bed was reinforced. And yes, I can hold my breath for fifteen minutes … but only under water. Any additional questions?”</p><p>Heads shook. “No sirs,” were muttered.</p><p>“Excellent, I am sure you all have somewhere you need to be.” Pike urged.</p><p>They filed out. As Kofi passed, Pike held out his hand in a silent demand.</p><p>Smirking, Kofi asked as he relinquished his prize. “Sir, technically is this a thong or a G-string?”</p><p>“Out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>